My Servant
by Koro2316
Summary: Akashi-kun. You're my precious servant. You're the one who makes my life of the darkness to light. You've change me. I wish that we will always together. Forever!
1. Serve 1

Akashi x Reader x Aomine

Ugh... why do I have to be here? With my stupid servant!

"Ojou-sama, it's time for your tea." He said while holding a cup of tea.

"Ah, thank you." I said and I took the cup from his hand.

I drank the tea and I heard a giggling. "Fufufu… I put some mud on it." He said with an evil laugh. I quickly spit the tea out my mouth.

"THE HELL!" I yelled. "You really easy to tease!" he said. "Damn you!" and suddenly, someone came into my room.

"What's wrong? (F/n)?" A light blue hair boy came at me with worried. My big brother. Tetsu-nii.

"He did it again!" I yelled while cry. "He put the tea with mud!" "Now (F/n), Akashi-kun just joking. Right?" Tetsu-nii look at the red hair servant. "Yes." He said with smile.

Ugh…! Why does Tetsu-nii trust him?! That smile, I can see it! That fake smile! He's the worst!

Serve 1, Akashi Seijurou.

"Well then, I have to go now. Got a lot of work to do." Said Tetsu-nii. "Wait don't tell me you're leaving me with him?!" "Well, yeah. Akashi-kun. Take care of her for me." And Tetsu-nii left the room. Leaving me behind with my stupid servant.

"Now… what to do…" he smirked. "I… I don't like the way you look." I started shivers. "First, undress!" he said. "What?! What for?!" I asked with nervous. "Bath. What else?" he said simply. "I'll change at the bathroom." I walked to the bathroom until he grabs my hand.

"Oh no… I shall take off your dress. It's my duty as your servant right?" he said. "W-w-w-what?! Y-y-you dont need to! I can do it myself!" I yelled. "My… you don't need to be that shy… I always saw your little chest." He said.

"W-w-w-w-when did you...?!" "Every day." He said while smile. "Now, let's go take you bath." He pulled me to the bathroom. "NOOOO….!"

After bath, he blows my hair. "How embarrassing!" sadly on my mind said. I look at his left eye with an eyelid on it. Because I'm curious, I asked him.

"Nee Akashi-kun, I always wanted to ask you something." I said. "What is it Ojou-sama?" "About that left eye of you… what happen?" I asked. He didn't answer it. "I'm… I'm sorry that I asked you such thing like that." I looked down. Scared that hurt his feeling.

"You want to see it?" he asked. Well… because I'm very curious about it, so I nod. He slowly opened his eyelid. I saw his gold eye. It's so beautiful.

"I know… you want to say that it's weird." "It's awesome!" I said happily. "What?" Akashi-kun becomes confuse. "That gold eye of yours, it's so beautiful." I smiled. His face turns red. "So don't hide it!" I said.

"W...what do you want to eat Ojou-sama?!" he asked me with yelled. "Eh? Uh… maybe a cookie with milk?" I said. "Right away Ojou-sama!" he rashly to the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

Tomorrow, it's my first day of school at Teiko high. I can't wait! Just hurry up morning already! I can't wait to meet new friends, new boyfriend? Just can't wait till tomorrow morning!

The next day morning, I just woke up. "Ngg…? Huh? That's unusual. Usually Akashi-kun woke me up." I look at the time. "WTF! I'm late for my first day of school!" I rashly change my uniform, have breakfast and ran to the school.

"Hosh…! Hosh…! Made it!" uwaa… it's a big school alright. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for class!" I ran to my classroom.

At the class, I open the door. "Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Made it in time!" I said. "You're the new student huh? Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

"My name is (F/n). Nice to meet you." I introduced. "Uhh… you may sit next to Ryota." I walked to my seat. And then I sit there. Next to me, there's a boy with a blond hair looks a lot like a model.

"Hey there! My name is Kise Ryota! Nice to meet you (F/n)cchi!" (F/n)cchi? "Y…yeah. Nice to meet you too! Kise-kun!" I smiled. I got my first friend!

After school, the president of the class gave me a club registration. "Hmm… what should I chose?" I think that I'll join the music club. I mean, I used to play some music instrument at my house. But then, I looked at Kise-kun who already gives the paper to the president.

"What club did you join Kise-kun?" I asked. "I pick basketball." He said. "I see." "What about you, (F/n)cchi?" he asked me back. "Hmm… I'm not sure what club should I join." I said while look at the paper. "Well there still much time for you to think about it. Just take your time." Said Kise-kun. "Yeah. Your right."

Noon at my house, Akashi-kun standing in front of me. "Welcome home Ojou-sama." He Said. "I'm home." Oh yeah! I wonder why he didn't wake me up. "I already make your dinner." He takes me to the dining room. I saw lots of food. And that's all my favorite foods.

"Did you make this?" "Of course. Because it's the first time you went to school, and I thought that you're tired. So, I make your entire favorite." My eyes start sparkling. Can't believe it he make all my favorite food! But wait! What if he put something on it?

"Don't worry. I didn't put anything on that food." He said. "Really?" I asked to make sure. "I swear that I didn't put anything." He said that. Well… maybe I trust him. And I eat the food.

"It's delicious!" I smiled. And I eat and eat until there's no food anymore on the table.

"Thanks for the food!" I said. And Akashi-kun takes the dishes to the kitchen. I follow him to the kitchen.

"What is it Ojou-sama?" asked Akashi-kun. "I wanna help too…" I said and I wash the dishes with Akashi-kun. "You don't need to Ojou-sama. You'll get dirty." He said. "Don't worry. I just want to help you." I said while washing the dishes. Come to think, I wonder why he didn't wake me up that morning.

"Nee, Akashi-kun. Today I meet a new friend. His name is Kise Ryota." I said. "Well that's good for you." He said. "But at morning, it's unusual." "Why?" he asked. "You didn't wake me up." I said. "Ah… sorry. I overslept." He smiled. "I see. I though there something happen." I thought.

"Will you forgive me?" he leans to me and hold my cheek. My face suddenly turns red like a tomato or something. I'm so nervous. "Y-y-yeah! I forgive you." I said with a fast tone. "I'm glad." he started wash the dishes again. That surprised me. I thought that my heart will explode!

"You should go to bed Ojou-sama." "Ehh? Why?" I asked with a lazy tone. "I'm afraid that you'll be late again." He said. Well… I know that but, "Akashi-kun will wake me up right?" I said. "Uh… yeah." He said but weird. Like nervous or something like that. "Well. I'm going to my room then. Good night." I went up stairs.

Today Akashi-kun looks weird. Oh well… tomorrow I have to wake up early. I change my uniform into a pajamas and jump off the bed. "If only Akashi-kun also a student. Maybe he's going to be a popular guy at school. Just like Kise-kun." I said to myself. "… No way." I suddenly fell asleep.

The next day morning, like yesterday. Akashi-kun didn't wake me up again. And I'm late for school.

"Damn! Why didn't he wake me up?!" I ran as fast as I can. But suddenly, I bump to someone. I almost fell to the ground. But he held my hand. I look at the person I bump. He has a dark skin, and quite tall. He's wearing a Teiko uniform.

"Th… Thank you." I said and I bow my head. "Cih! Watch where you going next time!" he yelled at me. "What? I already say sorry!" I yelled back to him. "So, you wanna fight huh?" with an angry tone he asked. "Yeah! You piss me off!" this guy…! Can't believe it! What a worst guy!

"I don't have time to talk to a flat girl like you!" flat?! Ughh…! He's really…! "Just who do you call flat?!" I yelled. But he just walked away. Shit! Just who the hell he is!? Damn! I'm going to be late! I ran to the school as fast as I can.

At class, I sit and still mad about that guy who I bump. Damn! Can't believe I bump to a guy like him!

"Hey, (F/n)cchi…" he said to me but I ignore it. "(F/n)cchi?" he still call me but I still ignore it. And suddenly, he pinched my cheeks.

"OW! OW! OW! It hurt, Kise-kun!" I shouted in pain. "You ignore me! I don't like it when people ignore me…!" said Kise-kun with anger. "Sorry…!" I said.

"Hey, don't you think that she really close to Kise-san?" whispered the girl from my class. "She's newt but they look very close." Whispered the girl back to her friends.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kise-kun. "Just about this morning, I bump to a guy. And he doesn't nice at all! So I hate that guy! I think he's from Teiko." I explained. "Hmmm… What characteristics of the guy who hit you?" he asked. "Well… he's tall, has a dark skin. Oh! And he has a dark blue hair." I said.

Kise-kun looks like know this guy. Because he looks surprised when I said his characteristics. "Nee Kise-kun, you know him or what?" I asked. "Hmmm… Hey (F/n)cchi," "Hah?" I waited he say. "Why don't you join me after class?" he invited me. "What?" I surprised. And the entire girl from our class also surprised.

After class, Kise-kun toke me someplace. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Basketball club." He answered. "Eh? For what?" I asked again. "Ehehe… watch us playing." He answered again with laugh. "I… I see…"

"Today Seijurou-sama played right?" said the girl from my back. "Kise-sama, are you going to the club?" asked the girl with her friend. "Yes." He said with a handsome smile he gives. "Th… then… Seijuro-sama also plays right?" the girl asked again. "Yeah!" he smiled again. Kise-kun holds the girl head and say,

"If you like, you can watch us play." He smiled. The girl face turns red and nervously say, "Y… yes!" Kise-kun looks so nice to people. No wonder everyone like him. Anyway… This Seijurou-kun… his name is the same like Akashi-kun first name.

"Anu… Who is Seijurou-kun?" I asked. "Our captain." He answered. "Ohh… I bet he's awesome." I said while smile.

At the club, Kise-kun told me to sit at the back. I wait until the door open.

"Sorry I'm late!" I look at the guy. There's 3 boys walk inside. I surprised. It's him! He looked at me. "Ng? you…" "AH…! Jerk guy!" I shouted and point him. "Who do you call jerk guy?!" he looks mad. And finally, Kise-kun appeared.

"Oh! Aominecchi…! You came." He said as he waves his hand. "Let me introduce you to my classmate. This is (F/n)." (F/n)cchi, this is Aomine Daiki. Our ace." He said.

"No fair Kise-chin… you didn't introduce her to me…" said the purple tall guy. "Just introduce to Aomine?" said the green glasses guy. "Ahh… sorry… (F/n)cchi, this is Murasakibara Atsushi. And this glasses guy is Midorima Shintaro." He said. "N… nice to meet you all." I said with a blush.

"(F/n)-chin so cute. Here some candy for you." He gave me a candy. "Th…thank you." I smiled. "Anyway Midorima-san," "What is it?" he asked. "Why are you holding a snowman doll?" I asked. "This is my lucky item." He said. "I… I see…" I don't get it. But oh well.

"Huh! Anyway, Akashi is late." Said jerk guy. Eh? Akashi? "Wait! Did you just say, Akashi?" I asked while hold his hand. His face turns red. And a guy just enter the room. I turn back and saw a red hair boy. With a ruby eye on the right and gold on the left. He realize I standing next to jerk guy. I surprised when I look at his face.

"Akashi-kun?!" I saw with a surprised look. "Ojou-sama?!"

Serve 1, end.


	2. Serve 2

My Servant. My annoying servant. He live with me since I was 10. Tetsu-nii found him at the street. He says that Akashi-kun family is gone. And so Tetsu-nii told him to be my servant. We're having fun together, we always together. But after we grew up, he change. He acts like I'm his master. Even I don't want him to think about me that way.

"Akashi-kun?!" I shocked. "Ojou-sama?!" Akashi-kun looks shock as well.

Serve 2, Precious Person.

"What are you doing here?!" i asked him with a surprise tone. "Uh... well... I..." "Hmm… that's rare… (F/n)-chin knows Aka-chin...?" asked Murasakibara-san while eating his potato chips. "Anyway Akashi, did you just call her 'Ojou-sama'?" asked Midorima-san sharply.

Akashi-kun walked to me and holds my hand. "Can we talk for a moment?" he asked with an angry smile. That makes me scared so I immediately nod. He pull me outside. Leaving Kise-kun and others behind.

Outside the club, "I still can't believe that Akashi-kun a Teiko student." I said with surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Well… I'm afraid that if I tell you, you're going to tell everyone that I'm your servant. You know that this school may not work right?" he said. "Eh? Really?" I didn't know that.

"Anyway, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone about me be your servant." He bows at me 90 degrees. "Wh…what are you doing? You don't need to bow at me!" I said with a nervous tone. It's the first time. I see Akashi-kun act like this…

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." I said. "Thank you! Ojou-sama! After school, I'll wash your back!" he said energize. My face turns red and scold him, "Don't say such an idiot thing!" but… I suddenly smiled. And Akashi-kun realizes that I'm smile.

"What's wrong? Ojou-sama?" he asked. I giggled and say, "It's just… I'm happy that we're at the same school." "Hah?" Akashi-kun confused. "Oh yeah! Akashi-kun," I said. "What?" he answered. "Call my name." I said. "Ehh?" "(F/n)… call me that." I said. "I can't do that. It's against the rule." He said. "Don't worry. It's just at school right?" I said. "Well... yeah." He said.

"Okay! Say it!" I command him. "Sigh… (F/n)." he blushed. Kyaa…! He looks cute when he said that…! "Uh… I should go practice." He said nervously. "Okay! Then I'll watch you play." I said while smiles at him. And then we went in.

"Akashi, you know this flat?" asked Jerk guy. "Yeah we know each other." He answered. "Is she your girl?" asked Midorima-san. My face turns red. But Akashi-kun looks like usual and say, "No. she's just my childhood friend."

"Anyway, let's start practice!" said Akashi. "(F/n)cchi, you should sit here." Said Kise-kun. "Sure." I seat at the back and watch them plays.

I watch them. And I can see that they're good. But, the most awesome than everyone else...

He dunks the ball in to the ring. "Nice dunk! Aominecchi!" that jerk guy is awesome. "Excited?" said Midorima-san at my back. I jump off cause surprise. "W… when did you…" "I want to ask you something." He said. "Hm? What is it?" "If your Akashi childhood friend, you must be know him well right?" He asked. "Yeah, so?" I asked him why. "Then you must be in love with him right?" my face turns red. It's an embarrassing question! "What are you talking about?! I don't get it!" I yelled.

After club, Akashi-kun surrounded by the girls. I can't believe it! He looks close to all the girls! He never did that to me. Those smiles… those laughs… he never did that on me.

"You're jealous?" I look back and it's that jerk. "Shut up! I'm not jealous or anything!" I shouted with anger. After all… he thinks of me as his master. "Hmm… really? Well, I guess it's useless for you to love anyone." He said. "What?" "No one ever wants to date a flat girl like you." What the hell is he saying! "And I bet you also don't have any girl's right? I wonder why… oh! I know! Cause you such a jerk! That's why!" I said with smirk. "What did you just say?!" I pretend that I didn't hear that and leave the room.

I walk home by myself like usual. I want to ask Akashi-kun if he want to walk home together. But how can I say that if there's lots of girl surround him?

"Ojou-sama!" I heard a yelled calling me. I looked back. "Akashi-kun? Why?" I asked. "Why? That's my question! Why are you leaving me behind?" he asked. "Cause I want to go home." I answered. "Why didn't you call me?!" he asked again. But this time, he asks me with a mad tone.

"Well… you surrounded with girls. So I thought if I call you, and I say, let's go home together. Aren't your fans thinks that we're dating?" I explained. "After all, I'm your master. Not more than that." I said. Akashi-kun silents. He looked down and says, "Your right. You're just my master. Not more than that." He smiles a little. I hope that I didn't hurt his feeling or something like that. But, I'm not wrong right? He thinks about me like that. Not more than a master.

"But, Ojou-sama a girl you know! What if something happen if you walk home by your own?" said Akashi-kun. "W…well… I don't know." I said. "Next time, just call me if you want to go home." He said. "I don't want anything happen to you, Ojou-sama." I blushed. Why is he so nice to me? Cause I'm his master? That he wants to protect me?

At home, I went to my room. I open my uniform and went to the bathroom until,

"Ojou-sama! I brought your dinner!" I shocked! Didn't I lock the room?! Oh my! He saw me! He saw it! He just stares like that! My gosh! My faces are all red!

"You want me to wash your back, Ojou-sama?" he asked simply. I throw soap to his face. "I don't need you to do it! You pervert!" I slam the door. Ughh…! What a jerk! But… he's back to his own self. I wonder what his life in school…

The next day, it's my first day walks to school with Akashi-kun. But… I'm kinda nervous. What if someone saw us?

"A… anu… is it okay if we walk together?" I asked. "Sure. Who told that we can't walk together?" well… I guess no one… but, what if his fans saw it? Isn't that making worst?

"Don't worry. Everyone thinks that you're my childhood friend. So I bet the girls will understand if I tell them." He said. "O… okay…"

That's strange. Akashi-kun… looks different when he's outside the house. It's very strange. Like… there's two Akashi-kun.

At class, well… I don't have any friends except Kise-kun. But… I'm kinda scared if I'm very close to him. Why? Cause all the girls at my class glare at me. Its creep me off!

"What's wrong, (F/n)cchi?" asked Kise-kun with worried. "Uh… nothing." I said nervously. Ah! That's right! Kise-kun close to Akashi-kun! Maybe I should ask him about Akashi-kun life at school.

"Nee Kise-kun, can I ask you something?" I look at his beautiful topaz eyes. "Sure! Anything for a cute girl like you." He smiled. Well he didn't have to say that I'm cute.

"Uhh… well… I want to know what Akashi-kun day time at school." I said it! "Eh? Why do you want to know it? Gasp! Don't tell me…" when he wants to continue what he wants to say, I quickly stop it with say, "I just want to know about it. He is my childhood friend right? So that doesn't have to do with what you think that is."

"Hmm… his day life at school…" Kise-kun thinks. "He's smart at any subject. He's nice to people. That's why he always surrounds by girls." That's the opposite! I knew it! He is different at home! "I… I can see that…"

"Now, I also want to ask you something." His face leans to mine and that face was so creepy! "W… what is it?" I asked him with fears. "(F/n)cchi say that you're Akashicchi childhood friend right?" I nodded. "Then (F/n)cchi know about his left golden eye, right?" excited Kise-kun. Come to think, I didn't know about his left eye.

"No. I don't know." I answered. "Haaahhh? Then, what do you know about him?" I smiled. That's an easy question! The answer is…

"Akashi-kun, care about us" eh? Did I just say that? "I see…" Kise-kun smiled. We laugh for each other. But… Why did I say that? The answer that I want to say is pervert. Not care. Why? My lips just move and say that?

After class, I pack my stuff. After that, I walk outside and I saw,

"Akashi-kun?" he was there. Stand in front of me. "Hey, (F/n)!" all the girls surprised that they saw Akashi-kun talked to me. "O-oi! What are you doing here?!" I scold him with a small tone. "Hm? Isn't it obvious?" heh? "We're going home together. What else?" "HAAAAHHHH?!" all his fans shocks when they heard what Akashi-kun just says.

"W-what are you saying?! What about your club?!" "Don't worry. Today there's no club." He said calmly. What the hell? He could just wait outside or something like that!

"I'm sorry… next time I'll wait you outside." Eh? How did he… did he just… read my mind? "So, shall we?" I still surprise that he can tell what I just think. "Y… yeah." And we start walk outside and left the school.

At house, I'm curious about what Kise-kun ask. So I told him to come to my room. And he came. Dress up as a servant.

"What do you want me to do, Ojou-sama?" he kneels down in front of me. "Y… you don't need to do that! Please stand up." I said with nervous. He stands up. "Okay." I sit at the bed. I'm kinda nervous ask about this. "You can sit next to me if you like." I said. "As you wish. Ojou-sama." He bowed his head and sit next to me.

"So, why do you call me here?" doki! My heart just jump of when he asks that. Sigh… it's now or never… "Anu… I wanna ask…" I paused and look down. It's impossible! I can't say it!

"You want to ask about my left eye?" eh? I look straight to his face. How did he know…? "Am I right?" I nodded. "But, how did you know that i want to ask you about your left eye?" with curious I ask. He looked down. Did I hurt his feeling for asking that?

"Well that's because my left eye." Eh? What? "Since I was little, everyone thinks that I'm a monster. Why am I the only one who can see the future?" future? He can see it? So that's why he can tell what I'm just wanted to say. "I ran away from my house. And, there I meet Master Kuroko. He didn't scare at all. He holds my hand. He takes me here. And there you are. Stand in front of me. I thought that you would be scared. But, it's the opposite. You smile at me. You hold me with that warm hand of yours." Akashi-kun starts to smile for a little.

"Akashi-kun…?" "I'm the worst huh? Seeing future like that. Making people hate me. I'm a bad person." I can see it. That fake smile. That tears he holds it. I can see it. That pain… he holds it. I hug him tight. I feel like not going to let him go.

"Ojou-sama?" "For me, Akashi-kun is not the worst or a bad person. No matter what people say the bad things to you, no matter what they talk about your left eye, Akashi-kun still Akashi-kun, right?" Akashi-kun feels surprise when I say that. I can feel it. His tears that he holds are now fell down from his eyes. He starts to embrace me.

"Ojou-sama… you are… my precious master! I'm very grateful to be able to serve you as your servant!" I start to cry as well. "Akashi-kun… you're a very precious person to me as well…"

For the first time, I can embrace him like this. For the first time, I see him crying. For the first time, I say he's the precious person. My servant… you're very important to me…

Serve 2, end.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it and sorry for the grammar...<p>

like and review

Koro.


	3. Serve 3

Konbawa minna. sorry for the late post . I had no chance to continue the story because of exams . but, now I'm here and this is the next serve. please enjoy... x

* * *

><p>Serve 3, Found a Love.<p>

"Ojou-sama, wake up…" someone poke at me. "Ngg… wait for 5 minutes." I said with lazy. "You don't want to be late right?" "Late for what? It's Sunday right?" I still was lying on my bed. But I feel a breath on my face. I open my eyes and,

"If you don't wake up, I kiss you, Ojou-sama." His lip is going to mine. "KYAAA!" I screamed and push him away from my bed. "W… what are you doing here?!" I asked him with mad. "Good morning." He smiled.

"G… good morning. Eh? That's not it! What are you doing here in the first place?!" I asked. "What do you think? I'm here to wake you up. Like usual." Usual? Oh yeah! I forgot about that. "Y… yeah! I forgot about it." I said nervously.

"Hurry and change that clothes. Or you want me to change it for you?" Akashi-kun such a pervert! "NO NEED!" I slam the door. "You got 10 seconds to come out the room." He said it. "And what if I not come out the room till 10 seconds?" I asked him.

"I'll open this door and change it for you." "I lock it from inside! You may not open it!" I yelled. "Fufufu… you forgot something." He smirked with laugh. "I have the key to open it!" he said happily. "EHH?!" he started to count. I quickly change my pajamas into school uniform.

"…7, 8, 9…" after he's going to say 10, I open the door. Well… you can tell that it's messy right? Akashi-kun walked to me and tied my tie well. "What a messy master you are…" he smiled. I blushed. And he brushes my long light blue hair.

"T… thank you…" I nervously said that. "That's my duty right?" he said while put the hair brush on the top of the desk. I looked down and say, "Yeah. You're right." I forced to smile. It's weird… I feel so mad when he said that.

"When will you stop looking down?" Akashi walked to me. "We're gonna late for school." I look away and say, "Yeah. I know that." I looked away.

At class, like usual... I talked with Kise-kun cause he's the only friend I have in this class. Kise-kun so nice to me. Not just me but all the girls. I like him very much but not as a lovers. As a best friend cause he's my firs friend in this school.

"Kise! Come here for a sec!" a yelled from the door. And this sound… I think I heard this sound before… I looked at the front.

"What is it? Aominecchi?" the jerk guy! "Lend me your Math!" he commanded. "Yeah, yeah, I'll lend you alright…" Kise-kun search for his Math book and he's going to give it to the jerk guy. I suddenly, held Kise-kun's hand.

"Ng? what's wrong, (F/n)cchi?" confused Kise-kun. "Do you really want to give it to him?" I asked. "What are you talking about (F/n)cchi?" Kise-kun asked me. He's even confused than before. "He asks you not nicely. So why do you want to give it to someone who's RUDE!" The jerk guy face turns to mad.

He hold grip my uniform. "What did you just say?! Flatty?!" He glared at me with anger. The class stay silent. I think they all scared what he do to me. Even Kise-kun trembling. But I didn't say something wrong right? That's the truth!

"What? You think that doing like this makes me scared?" I said. "Sorry. I'm not the same like them!" I said with a mad tone. "If you want to borrow something from people, you have to ask nicely!" I scolded him. "I don't need your scolding!" suddenly, the sensei came in and saw us fighting.

"What are you two doing?!" asked the sensei with a big tone. "You two! Go stand front of the class!" scold the sensei. The jerk guy let off the grip. And both of us went out and stand in front of the class. My first punishment with the jerk guy! What a worst!

We ignore each other. "Cih! This isn't going to happen if there's no flatty!" I started yelled to him. "What?! So it's my fault?! It's your fault that RUDE to Kise-kun!" "I really do hate flat girl!" he said that again! "I hate you so much!" I yelled at him.

"Silence!" the sensei open the door with anger. And we look away. "Cih! You should make that flat chest of yours bigger!" he said. "What the hell are you talking about?! Jerk!" I said back to him. "Hey, I'm telling the truth!" he said something that I really don't like it! "And you should be nicer! So you can have a girlfriend!" he gets annoyed. We argue each other. "I said silence!" the sensei mad at us.

DUKK!

We kicked the sensei and he hit to the wall. The wall almost going to break. "Shut up!" we both say that with anger. The sensei fainted and we arguing each other again. This is a worst day!

After school, I walk outside the school and saw Akashi-kun with lots of girls surround him. I don't have a choice to leave him here and walk home by myself. But he realizes that I walk past him.

"(F/n)!" he called my name. "Eh? How did you…" oh yeah, I forgot! He can see the future! "Let's go home together!" he said. "Oi! Don't say that! Everyone thinks that we're dating!" I whisper to him. "Don't worry… I already told everyone that we're just friend." He explained. "I see… then that's good to hear…" I relive and he say good bye to his fans then leave the school.

"I see you have a bad day. Is something happen at school, Ojou-sama?" He asked. "N… No. I'm fine." I lied. But then he stares at me. "W… what is it?" he stared at my blue eyes. "I can tell that you lie to me! Tell me what's going on!" he commanded me to say it. I suppose that I can't lie to someone who can see the future.

"The truth is… I have a fight with that jerk." "You mean Daiki?" I nodded. "He did something wrong to Kise-kun! So I mad at him. And we got punish to stands in front of the class. He doesn't want to apologize what he just did to Kise-kun! So I was arguing with him!" I explained. "I see." Simply he said. "What a worst!" I still mad at it. "Don't be mad. I'll make your favorite dinner if you stop arguing with him."

"Really?! Yay!" I turns front to him. "Then let's hurry and go home!" I can't wait for the dinnier! "Okay! Ojou-sama."

I know that I didn't spend more time with Tetsu-nii cause his work. But, if there's Akashi-kun with me, I feel… safe.

The next day at school, "Oh yeah! Today I have a class duty. It'll take long. So if you want, you can go home on your own." I nodded. Then today I will go home on my own. I look at Akashi-kun. He really does looks different when he's at outside.

"Ng? what's wrong?" he asked. "Akashi-kun, you look really different when you're outside the house." I answered. He suddenly leans to my face. Our eyes were contact each other. My face feels so hot. "Hee… what's the different?" he asked again. But with a little smiles of tease.

"W… well… You look like a pervert at home. But when you're at school, you look so cool." I answered the question.

"Pft! I know that." He starts to laugh. He really does tease me! "Then why do you want to ask again?! Akashi-kun baka!" and we started to laugh together.

At class, a group of girls come and ask me. "Hey, (F/n) can we ask something?" "Hah? Sure." I answered. "What relationships do you have with Akashi-sama?" one of the girls asked. "Eh? Why would you guys want to know?" I asked with a little red on my cheeks. "Well, you always walk home together. And you're just a newbie right? So how can you get close to him so much?" they explained.

"Well… he's just my childhood friend. We walk home together because we have the same road. And besides…" I paused. "Besides…" the girls waiting for me to say what I'm going to say. "I love him as a friend. Not more than that." The girls feels relieve. And then I look away.

Do I think him like that? Maybe yes. He thinks of me a master. And I think of him a servant. An annoying and pervert servant if you say.

After school, just like Akashi-kun says. I went home on my own. And when I walk home, I saw a mini market. Suddenly, my stomach just grumbles. So I walk to the mini market.

I look around and found a stock of bread. I pick a strawberry bun. And suddenly, a rumble just came.

"Alright nobody move! Give me all the money you have!" everyone at the store trembling of fears. And the cashier man gives all the money to him. I can't just sit back! I have to save them! Even I know that I don't have a power to stop it.

"Hey! You can't just steal money from other!" I yelled and walk to the robber. "I told you to not move!" scold the robber. "What? Do you think that you're my mother that orders me to do something? Hah! Just leave this place!" I scold him back. "Why you little girl…!" the robber shoot at my arm.

I hold the hurts. "I say once more. Leave this place!"

But the robber doesn't care what I just say. He's now narrowing to my chest. And he's going to shoot until…

DUKK!

The robber fell to the ground. I open my eyes and that's the jerk! "You…" "Oi! Don't act so brave! You'll get killed!" he said. "Why you…" I'm getting angry for a bit.

"You bastard…! What are you doing?!" when the robber look at his back, he have to look up.

"S…so tall!" "Get off!" The jerk glared at the robber. The robber scared and then ran off. Uwaa… that was fast.

"You okay?" did he just ask me that? "Hah? Are you asking to me?" "Of course! Your bleeding you know!" he scolded. "Ah! Yeah..." i said calmly. "Don't just stand there! You have to stop that blood for bleeding!" he yelled.

"Eh? Uh... well... kyaah!" I surprised. He just carries me. Not a piggyback. But he carries me like a hime-sama!

"Wh… what are you doing?! Pu… put me down!" "Shut up! I'm helping you! Just don't move a muscle!" He started to walk me home. Like this?!

"Where is it?" he asked the direction. "Uh… turn left." Nervously I said. It's the first time someone carry me like this. And it's already night.

"Yesterday, sorry." "Eh?" I surprised. He just says… Sorry to me. This jerk guy… and why am I blushing so much?! This stupid heart beating so fast!

"… Hey jerk… no. Aomine-kun." He surprised and his face turns red. "Tha… thank you for saving me back there." I looked away. He smiled at me.

"Heh! What are you talking about, flatty! I'm doing this not cause of you!" he still call me that! But… Why? My heart beat so fast that I can't breathe.

We arrive at my house. "Wow! That's a big house you have. Is this really your house?" he asked to make sure. "This is definitely my house." I said with proud. "That's awesome." He impressed. He started walk to my house. And I just realize something…

Akashi-kun lives here with me!

I stopped him and let go of the carries. "Ng? what's wrong?" I look down and say, "Sorry. for taking me here. But, you should go home now. It's already this late. Your parents must be worried about you." I look up at his dark blue eyes with smiles.

"Thank you." I said with a little red on my cheeks. His face turns all red. "T… true. Make sure to cure that wound of yours. (F/n)." Eh? He walks away from my house. I also walk to the door and open it. There's Akashi-kun, standing front of the door.

"Ojou-sama!" he looked at my arm bleeding so much. "Who did this?!" he asked with mad. "I'm okay. It's just a scratch. Just need to bandage it." I said with an exhausted. Akashi-kun helps me walk to my room. And he brings medical box. He cures my wound.

"Who's the one shoot at you?" he asked. Damn! He knew it! "Uh… a robber." "When?" he asked once more. "Uh… when I went to a mini market." Nervously I said. He takes out the bullet off from my arm. "Ittai!" it really hurts when he toke off the bullet. After that, he bandages the wound from my arm.

"Thank you..." I silently looked down with a little blush on my cheeks. "What's wrong?" I surprised when he asked me because my entire minds is about him, Aomine-kun. "N… ne, Akashi-kun." "Hm?" he responded.

"I think I found my love."

Serve 3, end.

* * *

><p>So? How's the story? I know it's weird. but, I'll try to do better for the next serve.<p>

Thank you for patiently waiting for this serve.

like and review negai... x

Koro.


	4. Serve 4

Konbawa... Koro is here...! I'm very sorry about the late post. I'm so busy about the school stuff. Anyway, here's the nest serve! enjoy! x)/

* * *

><p>Serve 4, Stay!<p>

It's another bright sunny day like usual. And you know what? It's Sunday! Then that means, I have time to have fun with my servant, Akashi-kun!

"Akashi-kun…! Ohayou! Let's have some fun!" I woke my sleepy servant up and pull the blanket off.

"What? I need my beauty sleep!" he pulled back the blanket and went to sleep. "It's Sunday you know! Let's have some fun!" "How come you always wake up early every Sunday?" he asked with a sleepy tone. "Cause I love Sunday!" and suddenly, the phone rang. I ran to the phone and pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is Kuroko speaking." And there's a voice.

"(F/n)? It's your beloved brother." Tetsu-nii…! "Uwaa… this is unusual… why are you suddenly calling here, Tetsu-nii?" I asked on the phone. "Well, Your onii-chan will be home today." He said happily. "Really?! Yay! Then I'll make some dinner. And it's all Tetsu-nii favorite!" I said excitedly. "That's good to hear…! Well, I'll be home maybe around 7. I'm going to hang up. Bye, (F/n)!" "Bye! Tetsu-nii…!" and he hung up the phone.

"You look so happy. Has something happened?" asked my servant. "It's from Tetsu-nii and He said he will be home today!" I started to smile. "That's good to hear, Ojou-sama. So what can I do to make this surprised dinner?"

"No need!"

"What? Dont tell me..." Akashi-kun's face became pale. "Yes! I'll make it on my own!" I said happily and I walked to the kitchen to make some dinner for him. But Akashi-kun stopped me.

"Why are you stopping me, Akashi-kun?" I asked. "W-w-w-w-why don't we make it together?" Akashi-kun smiled nervously. But that's a great plan! "Okay!" I smiled.

We started to prepare the dinner by cutting the vegetable. I tried my hard to slice it. I held the knife nervously.

"Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun looked at me. "W… what is it?" I asked with a forced smile. "Uhh… you hand is shivering so much." He pointed at my trembling hands. "Rea… really? Ahahaha… well… I'm just nervous that I make a mistake." Akashi-kun suddenly walked to my back and held both of my hand. Of course my face turned red.

"You just need to relax, Ojou-sama." Akashi-kun has big hands. This made me even nervous! He used my hand to cut the vegetables. When will this end?!

"Well that's how to do it. Do you understand?" he asked while letting go the grip he held. "Y-y-yes!" I said nervously.

Akashi-kun put the vegetable to the fridge. "We'll make it at the evening. Right now, what do you want to do, Ojou-sama?" hmmm… I don't really know what to do now. "Etto… how about we go to the park?" I suggested. "As you wish, Ojou-sama." Akashi-kun opened the door for me and we went out.

At the park, we saw lots of children was playing. It reminded me when I was little.

"Nee, Akashi-kun, do you remember when we were little? We used to play here." I smiled. "Yes. I remember." Akashi-kun said with smiles. Suddenly, there's a fight between the boys.

"What happened?" I asked. "Who knows." And we heard an argument.

"You just pushed me!" yelled the little boy. "And then? I should say sorry? It's your fault that you stand there!" the other little boy yelled back to him. All the children looked so scared.

"We should do something or it will get worst!" I said while thinking what should we do. Think, think! What can make the children happy…? I found a man was carrying a costume. That's lucky! I ran to the man.

"Excuse me sir, can I see the inside of that box?" "Sure." The man put the box to the ground and opened the box. I saw there are a wig and a black cape.

"Can I borrow these?" I asked the man, "Sure?" I ran to the children. "Ojou-sama?"

The children still argued at each other. I wore the short black wig and covered my body with the cape. And I walked to them.

"_What should I do?"_ the children heard a sad voice I made and they all looked at me. _"Hello children, my name is Snow White. I just ran away from the witch. Can you help me?" _I acted. "Don't worry! I'm going to protect you from the wicked witch!" said the little boy. I thought I fooled them. And they talked with me.

Few minutes later, one of the little children asked me. "Where is the wicked witch?" and that question makes me felt blank. This is just acting! What should I do?! And I felt someone's on my back on a sudden.

"_Where have you gone princess?" _ A creepy sound and that made me surprised. And I looked back he was covered with a black cape. That makes me even more scared!

"KYAA!" I screamed. "I'll save you Snow White!" the children worked together and defeated the unknown person. The black cape man fell to the ground and the cape was opened. It was Akashi-kun!

"Eh? It wasn't the witch?" the little boy confused. "I'm the prince that has been cursed by the wicked witch. And thanks to you, I'm free now." He smiled with a handsome smile. "How?" the little girl asked.

"By working together." He said. The little children understand now. And I kneeled down to the little boy that said that he wanted to protect me.

"Next time, don't fight with your own friend, okay?" I smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for protecting me." The little boy blushed. "Okay! I promise!" the little boy now smiled.

"Children! It's time to go!" a teacher just came and told the children that it's time to go home. "Bye-bye, Snow White! Bye-bye prince!" the children wove to us and left the park.

"I'm glad it went well… thank you, Akashi-kun!" I smiled at him. And he smiled at me back.

"Where should we go next? It's only 2 p.m. we still have 5 hour till Master come back." I thought where should we go next? "Uh… I don't know. Let's just go home. I'm beat!" I said tiredly. "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

"Anu… Can I have the costume back?" the man was standing at our back. "Ah! Sure! Thank you for letting us wear this." we gave the costume to the man. And the man put the costume back to the box then left the park.

"Then, shall we?" Akashi-kun lent his hand and I held his hand. "Yes!" and we left the park.

It's evening now. Akashi-kun and I were making the dinner. Well… I didn't do much. But Akashi-kun really good at this stuff!

The dinner is ready! I started to dress up and Akashi-kun looked at my dress.

"How do I look?" I asked. "Terrible." EHH?! "Your make up is a mess." R… really? Akashi-kun sighed. I am not really well at this stuff. I've never used make up before.

"You don't need to use make up, ojou-sama." "But if I don't use it, I won't be the person that Tetsu-nii wants." Right! Tetsu-nii always says that I have to be pretty when I grow up.

"You already pretty whenever you use make up or not."

My face turned red. "Wh... what are you talking about?! You make me embarrassed!" I nervously said. It's the first time someone says that to me. That's why I feel embarrassed.

"But I didn't lie. I'm telling the truth." My face even redder than before! Suddenly, a phone just rang. "Ah! I… I'll get it!" I hurried to the phone and pick up the phone.

"Hello? This is Kuroko speaking."

"Hello (F/n), this is Tetsuya." "Ah! Tetsu-nii! I already make your all favorite dinner! When will you come?" I asked excitedly. But he didn't answer it. "Tetsu-nii? Are you okay there?" I asked worriedly. And I heard he says,

"Sorry."

"Eh? What do you mean by that Tetsu-nii?" he exhale and says, "I cannot go home today." I shocked. I can't say a thing. "It turns out there is unfinished work." Then, what's the point I was with Akashi-kun made dinner for her? What's the point I'm dressed like this?

"(F/n)?" damn! I have to say something to him! "I… Is that so? Then Tetsu-nii worked diligently there okay?" I said with a fake happy tone. "Okay! I'm sorry (F/n) for today. I will return as soon as possible. I promise." Tetsu-nii hung up the phone. Why is it always like this? Whether the job is more important than me?

"(F/n)? Had a call from whom?" Akashi-kun walked to me.

"Why is it always like this?" I griped my hand. "Eh?" "Why he always didn't want to go home because of work?!" "Ojou-sama?" I walked to the dining room. "Ojou-sama!" Akashi-kun followed me.

I look at the dinner that we make. "We don't need this dinner party anymore!" I throw all of them to the ground. "Ojou-sama! What are you doing?! Calm down!" Akashi-kun stopped me by holding my shoulder.

"Though today Sunday! A day that should be fun! However," Akashi-kun surprised. Why? Because my tears just fell from my cheeks. "This day is very unpleasant!" I covered my face. Akashi-kun then suddenly hugged me tightly. And that's makes me surprised.

"Akashi…-kun?" "You got it all wrong! Master Kuroko… he always wanted to see you!" What? "Every day, when he wants to go to work, he always looks sad. Why? Because he would not be able to meet with his little sister!" I shocked.

"Wh… what have I done?!" I look at my hands and started to tremble. I hugged Akashi-kun tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!" I hold grip his clothes. "Akashi-kun, can you promise me once?" I asked. "What is it?"

"You always stay here, with me!" Akashi-kun surprised. "Because if there is no Akashi-kun, I feel so lonely. That's why, stay with me." I looked at his eyes. Akashi-kun started to smile.

"Yeah. I won't leave you alone anymore. I will stay here with you, foreever."

Server 4, end.

* * *

><p>I hope it's not weird. If it's weird, then I'm sorry. the truth is, I was going to give up until my friend Natsume27 and the review from my dearest reader give me courage. and that's why I'm here making this serve for my friend and my beloved reader XP<p>

Anu... Sorry for the grammar, short story and late post. Oh! I almost forgot! please read my friend's story, "Beyond The Sea"! Bye for now!

Koro.


	5. Serve 5

Konbawa, Koro desu! Here's the next serve! I don't know if it's good or perfect or whatever that is. please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Serve 5, Something Missing.<p>

It's a bright morning today and Akashi-kun served me breakfast.

"Thanks for the food." I've done my breakfast. Suddenly, there was a knocking sound from the door. "I'll get it." Akashi-kun walked to the door and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" a beautiful girl with a short brown hair wearing a beautiful dress standing in front of him.

"Anu, I this Kuroko's family mansion?" she asked. "Yes. This is Kuroko's family mansion. Who are you looking for?" Akashi-kun asked. "Uh… is (F/n) here?" she asked again.

"Yes, (F/n) is me." I walked to the door. "What do you need from me?" I asked. "Eto… anu…" she said nervously. "Why don't you come in?" I invited her to come in. "Sorry to bother you." She entered the room.

"So, what do you want?" I sit at the couch. "Uh… I want to say that…" she started to blush. "Just say it. We're going to be late for school."

"I want your servant!" she said. "What?" "You want Akashi-kun?" I asked to make sure that I'm not wrong. And she shyly nodded. And also, how come she knew that I have a servant?

"I'll rent him for a week. I'll pay for you!" she open the case and there's a money. Lots of money! "It's really real money?! Are you serious?! Just because you want my servant?!" she nodded.

"But why?" it's kind of weird that she wanted him. "Well the truth is, I just fired my servant. And I heard that at Kuroko's family has a servant that can do anything. That's why, I want to know if it's true!" she explained.

"That's why, please give me your servant for a week!" she bowed her head. "Ahh…! Y… you don't need to bow to me!" I said worriedly and I looked at Akashi-kun. He just nodded. That mean, he's okay with it.

"Okay. I don't mind that." She raised her head. And she smiled. "Thank you very much! Oh! I haven't say my name yet. I'm Aida Riko." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Aida-san." I smiled. "Anu, Ojou-sama. We're going to be late." Akashi-kun said. "Hm? Late for what?" I looked at the time. And now I remember.

I'm going to be late for school!

"Crap! I don't want to be late again!" I screamed. "Aida-san, you should come here again at noon to pick him up! Well, I'll see you later!" we ran out leaving Aida-san alone.

At class, I still thought about how my life without Akashi-kun. It reminds me…

"_You __always __stay __here, with me!"_

"_Because __if __there is no __Akashi__-__kun, __I __feel __so __lonely__. __That's why, stay with me." _

I say it. However, today he would be with Aida-san for a week.

"(F/n)cchi! I miss you!" Kise-kun hugged me. "Ki… Kise-kun I… I can't… Breath…!" he hugged me very tightly. "Ah! Sorry!" he took off the hug. I looked down. "What's wrong, (F/n)? You're not look good. Is something happen at your house?" maybe if express my feelings now will be better.

"Well you see, I rent my servant for a week." Kise-kun look surprised. "EH?! (F/n)cchi has a servant?!" oh yeah, I've never told him about that before.

"Do you think that I'm making the right decision?" I asked Kise-kun. "Uhh… if that's what you wanted, then you make the right decision." Am I… really want this? I don't know that.

After school like usual, Akashi-kun and I walked home together.

"Is it really okay that I leave you alone?" he asked. "It's fine. After all, It's only a week right?" and in front of our house, I saw Aida-san waiting for us. Or you should say, waiting for Akashi-kun.

"Good afternoon, Aida-san." "G… good afternoon!" she said nervously. "Sorry that we're late. Akashi-kun will pack his stuff right now. Isn't that right? Akashi-kun?" I looked up straight to him. Akashi-kun looked kind of sad and nodded.

At Akashi-kun room, he's done packing his stuff. I looked kind of sad that he will be gone for a week.

Akashi-kun looked at me and he smiled. "Don't worry Ojou-sama, I'll be back for a week."

For a week… huh?

We went to the door. Aida-san waited him to come. "Please take care of my servant." I forced to smile. "Yeah!" Aida-san smiled happily. And she left the house with Akashi-kun that walked at her back. I waved them a bye. Suddenly, Akashi-kun looked back and ran to me.

"What's wrong? Did you leave something?" I asked. "It's nothing. But, do you really okay that I left you behind?" he asked worriedly. He still asked me that? I want o say no. But,

"It's okay! I'm not a kid anymore you know!" I lied. "Well then, I'm going now. If something happened to you, just text me okay?" he said. "You sounded like a worried boyfriend or something!" and he give me a smiled and ran to his new master.

Is it okay to leave me behind like this? Isn't that against the rule as a servant?

Oh yeah. I forgot. Aida-san gonna be his new master for this week. I'm kind of afraid that he will be left me behind forever and go with his new master.

Why am I thinking like that? I can't stand here forever! "Okay! Time for my hot bath!" I ran to the bathroom. When I went inside, I slipped my feet with soap. My face hit the floor. It hurts. Very hurts. It's the same when he left me. The tears just fell to the floor. He just had gone for a day. Yet, I feel so lonely now! I felt like… something's very important to me missing.

Akashi-kun… please hurried back! Your master felt so lonely.

On the other side, Akashi stayed with his new master, Aida Riko. "Why did she lied to me?" in Akashi's mind. Riko looked at Akashi with happy. They arrived at Riko's house.

"Make yourself at home." Riko smiled and opened the door. He looked the room. Quite dirty.

"Anu, Riko-san. Is this really your house?" Akashi quite shocked. "Yeah! Is there something that you don't like?" Riko asked worriedly. Akashi sighed. He put the bag on the floor.

"Where are the household appliances?" "Eh? Uhh… right there." She pointed at the kitchen. Akashi-kun walked to the kitchen and brings a sweep and a dust pan.

"You should wait at your room, Riko-san." "O… kay." She went up to her room and Akashi clean the house.

Few minutes later, Akashi told her to come out. Riko opened the door and went to the dining room where Akashi voice is. And there's a lot's of food.

"Uwaa! It's awesome!" Aida impressed. "Eat up." Akashi pulled the chair to let her sit. Riko seat and still looked at the food. "_Ittadakimasu_." She ate the food. And her eyes started sparkles. "This is…" Akashi looked worried. "Is something matter?" "It's so delicious!" she started to eat again. "I'm glad that you like it." Akashi started to smile.

"You remind me Ojou-sama…" "Hm? Did you say something?" Asked Riko while eat. "Nothing." Akashi looked at Riko with smile.

"What are you doing now, Ojou-sama?" Akashi thought about his master.

The next day, I went to school by myself. I don't look well. Why? Because I didn't eat at all after Akashi-kun left me behind. And now I felt very dizzy.

When I opened the door, I feel very tired.

"(F/n)cchi? What's wrong? You look very pale." Kise-kun walked to me worriedly. "I'm okay… Just…" my eyes suddenly blanked. I feel down to the floor. "(F/n)cchi!" that's the last word I heard before I fainted.

I open my eyes. And I looked around. Nobody is here. "Am I… in the infirmary?" suddenly, someone opened the door. I rashly pretended to be asleep. The steps start to be even closer.

"Uwa! (F/n)-chin still asleep." That's Murasakibara-san voice. "How long does she want to sleep? It's already half class!" EH?! I've been slept here about 5 hours!?

"But, (F/n)cchi so cute when she's asleep." Said Kise-kun. My face turned red. "Aominecchi, why didn't you say a thing?"

Eh? Aomine-kun is here too?

"Cih! I'm here just wanted to see her well. That's all. I don't need to talk about that thing you just said!" does that mean… he worried about me?

BRAK!

A door just opened by force. I think I have a peak for a little. I looked at the door. I kind of surprised when I looked at the person.

"Is she okay?!" he asked worriedly. Akashi-kun? I hurriedly close my eyes.

"Yeah! She just unconscious." Said Kise. "That's good to hear." Akashi-kun felt relieve.

"Don't you think it's time for us to head back to class?" asked Midorima-san. "Your right. I don't want to be late." Said they all left the room. But I can feel it. One of them is still here. I don't know who it is.

"Sorry. Ojou-sama." Heh? Why is he apologizing to me?

"I guess you already feel so sad when I left you alone. After all, I already promise you that I will stay by your side forever. But, I broke that promise."

"_Yeah. I won't leave you alone anymore. I will stay here with you, foreever."_

You're wrong! You got it all wrong!

"I shouldn't say that word at school right? Then 'Sorry, (F/n)'" he walked out and I stood up. My tears just fell down.

It's not his fault that made me like this. It's my fault that I decide to let him go with other master. So why are you apologizing? I started to cry. "I'm Sorry…!"

After school, I walked on my own. I felt kind of sad what he just said. I don't think that I make a right decision. Should I ask Aida-san to give him back to me? But I don't want to hurt her feeling.

"Hey, (F/n)." I looked back and that's,

"Akashi-kun?" "Are you okay? Are you still not well?" he asked. "N… no. I'm fine." I looked down. I can't barrenly look at his face. "I see. Well, let's go home together." He smiled. I looked away.

"Sorry. I don't feel like it." I walked away from him. Or you can say I ran away from him. I'm so scared to look at him. But he held my hand.

"Wait! Ojou-sama!" he stopped me. "You've act very strange today. What happen? Is it because of me?" no! It's not your fault! "Tell me, Ojou-sama! What happen?" he held grip my hand. "Why should I? You can tell right? You can see the future right? So why should I say it?" that's not it! That's not what I want to say!

"I don't want to see the future! I want to hear it with my own ears!" he said seriously. What should I do? I can't just cry in front of him. But I can't hold it very longer. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Ojou-sa…" "This is none of your business!" I looked away. When I want to walked away, I said to him,

"You should go back to your master. She'll worry about you if you're not came back." I said. "It's your duty right? To protected her. If you want, you don't have to come back to my place." I walked away.

I walked fast to stay away from him. And I looked back that I already lost him.

"Heh! What am I saying? It made him even hate me if I say that." My tears fell from my cheeks. "Eh? Why am I… khek…! I'm a bad master!" I cried.

I don't want him to hate me! I don't want to leave him! Only 6 days left. But I don't know if he'll come back after I say such that thing.

But I hope he'll come to me.

Now at Riko's house. Akashi still couldn't believe what he just heard from his master.

"_You should go back to your master."_

"_You don't have to come back to my place."_

"… Why did she lied to me?" he can see that sad face of her. And that tears she holds.

"Akashi? What's wrong?" asked his rent master. "Nothing." Riko looked at his sad face. She seat next to him. And she said to him,

"Ne Akashi. What if that… I'm your permanent master? Are you happy with that?" she suddenly asked such that thing. Her face turns red. "What do you mean by that?" asked Akashi while looked at Riko. She blushed and said, "Never mind!" and looked away.

On the other side, at my mansion. I don't know what to do. I only can cry in this place. No one's beside me. And suddenly, there's a knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" I wiped my tears away and went to the door. I opened it and there's,

"Aomine-kun?!" I shocked. "Yo!" he came here! He just came here! What did I do to him until he came her on this night?! Uwaa…! I'm kind of nervous now!

"Wh… what are you doing here in a sudden?" I asked him. "I'm here just wanted to ask you something." Ask me something? "Wh… what is it?" I said nervously. My face turns red. I'm waited for his question. Don't tell me… it's a confession?! Uwaa…! If that's the thing I don't know what to say! He exhale and says,

"Is it true that Akashi's your servant?" eh? How come…? "I overheard when he's in the infirmary. Saying sorry to you and he just said 'Ojou-sama' to you." What should I do? Should I tell him the truth? Or I should just shut the door?

Serve 5, end.

* * *

><p>Ahhh... How is it? good? bad? I was really exhausted. Writing some idea for my new stories that I haven't post. I have no idea for the next serve. But I promise I will post it as soon as possible. And sorry for the crappy story.<p>

Like and Review negai...!

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


	6. Serve 6

Konbawa... today I'm not feeling well. and this serve kind of weird. But I hope you like it! so please enjoy!

* * *

><p>I keep a secret to everyone about Akashi-kun work as my servant.<p>

"Is it true that Akashi your servant?" what should I do?!

Serve 6, Welcome home.

"Uh… Well… you see… he called me that because…" Aomine-kun waited for my answer. "Because when we were little, he has to call me 'Ojou-sama' that's why he called me that until now." I answered. I hope that I fooled him.

"I see. Ng? Oi, what's wrong with your eyes?" crap! Do my eyes looked so red? "Nothing! Just cutting some onions! Ahahaha…!" I don't want him to know about it.

"But you look kind of sad lately. Is there something the matter?" he asked. And his face turns red. "It's… it's not like I'm worry about you or anything!" my face turns red by sudden. And then I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" "Ehehe… it's just that you're different than the first time we met." I giggled. "Wh… what are you talking about?! I'm leaving!" he ran away but,

"Aomine-kun!" I called him. he stopped and looked at me. "Huh? What is it?" "You can come here anytime you wanted!" I said. Aomine-kun smiled and says, "Cih! Like I want to!" he started to walk away.

I want to know more about you. Aomine-kun.

Well, at least I fooled him about Akashi-kun as my servant.

"The next day at school. "Eh? Go out with you?" "Yeah!" Kise-kun smiled. I looked around and the entire girl stared at me. I pulled Kise-kun clothes and whispered to him.

"Oi! Don't say it loud!" but Kise-kun don't mind about it. "Don't worry. I won't do anything harm." "That's not what I meant!" I whispered angrily. "Then meet me in here." He wrote a note for me.

_Amahara station?_

"Meet me there on Saturday." Kise-kun smiled. "EHHH?!" the girls shocked. Well… okay then. I guess.

After school, I walked pass the basketball club. Oh! I forgot. Akashi-kun is a member of this club. Maybe I take a look for a while.

I opened the door. I looked there's Akashi-kun shoot the ball. Is he practice by himself? I peeked around and there's nobody there just Akashi-kun.

I should say 'hi' to him. Or maybe I just stay here for a while. Uhhh… what to do?!

"What are you doing Kuroko?" Eh? I turn around and that's,

"Midorima-san!" I shocked. "Why are you peeking (F/n)-chin?" asked Murasakibara-san while eating a pocky. "Uhh… eto… I'm… I'm just passing by!" I answered. "Who are you peeking at (F/n)cchi?" Kise-kun also peeked inside.

"Ohh… (F/n)cchi want to see Akashicchi? Am I right?" he smiled. "That's not it!" I started to mad. "Oh! I have an idea!" "What is it? Kise?" asked Aomine-kun.

"Why don't (F/n)cchi become our manager?" Eh? What? "Well, you right about that. We don't have a manager at this club." Said Midorima-san. "Uwaa… (F/n)-chin is our manager…" said Murasakibara-san with lazy tone.

"Wait! What do you mean that I'm your manager? I haven't say yes or anything!" I yelled.

"I think that's a good idea."

I looked back. "Akashi-kun!" I looked at his sweat face. "So, do you agree?" eh? "Agree? For what?" I asked confusedly. "Be our manager." Uh… what to do? But, if I be the manager, I can see Aomine-kun play basketball every day!

"Okay! I'm in!" I answered. "Let's celebrate!" said Kise-kun happily. Celebrate?! "Y… you don't need to do that!" I said. "Don't worry! I'll treat for you all! So let's go!" excited Kise-kun. "Go!" everyone's also excited. What kind of party I wonder.

At evening in the market, I hold an ice-cream. "A… anu, what do you mean by this?" I asked. "What do you think? We're celebrating." Answered Midorima-san. "Ohh… I… I see…" I looked at the ice-cream that I hold.

"This ice-cream looked the same like your hair color." Said Murasakibara-san. "That's true. And the tasted also sweet just like your face." Said Kise-kun. I blushed a lot. I looked at Akashi-kun who smiled at me. Everyone looked so happy that I join this club.

"Welcome to the basketball club! Manager!" everyone said together.

What is this feeling? When I'm with them my heart feels… very warm. Is this… really Akashi-kun friends?

"Ah! (F/n)cchi, the ice are melting!" Kise-kun pointed at my ice-cream. "Hah?" I looked at my ice. It's melting to my hand. Akashi-kun walked to me and held my hand. "Eh? Akashi-kun?"

"My, what a dirty hand you have." He licked my hand. My face was all red. Everyone shocked when they saw him do that.

"Wh… what are you doing, Akashi?!" asked Aomine-kun pointing at us. "Hm? What do you think? I'm cleaning her hand." He answered calmly.

Why does he so calm? Is he already forgotten about last time?

"_I don't want to see the future! I want to hear it with my own ears!"_

What does that mean?

After celebrate, we went home. Akashi-kun walked with me because everyone thought that he lived near with my place.

Ughh… it's kind of awkward. After what I did to him,

"Hey," he spoke. "Y… yes?" I surprised. "Do you… feel lonely if I'm not with you?"

Eh?

"Wh… what are you talking about?" I asked while looked down. "… I feel lonely if you're not my master." I don't know what to do. I have to do something to change this situation!

"I…" "Ahh…! Do you feel fun this day?" I asked to change the topic. "Eh? Y… yeah. Well, about that you're our new manager. I'm glad that you're the one who become the manager." He smiled. "I… see. How's going with Aida-san?" I asked.

"Ojou-sama," I twitched. "You haven't answered my question." He said. I don't want to but,

"Yeah, I feel so lonely." I said with a low tone. "Eh? What did you just say?" he didn't hear what I just said.

"Well, you should head back to Aida-san." I said and walked away. He held my hand. "Wait…?!" he surprised. Why? Because I looked back with tears fell from my eyes to my cheeks.

"Ojou…" he let go off my hand. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I ran to my mansion. Left him at the street alone.

I'm sorry. I still can't look straight at you. After what I did to you, I still can't forgive myself. Akashi-kun I really am a bad master.

The next day at the club, I looked around. They all played really good.

"(F/n)-chin I want something to eat." Murasakibara-san walked to me. "Here!" I gave him his food that he told me to hold before practice.

"Thank you (F/n)-chin?" ughh…! Why did I agree about being a manager? It's so tiring! But,

"Nice shoot! Aomine!" I can watch Aomine-kun played every day now…

Eh? Wait! Something is missing. "Where's Akashi-kun?" I asked. "Ahh… Aka-chin? He said that he had something to do. So today, he didn't practice." "I see. I thought something happen to him." I relieved.

"(F/n)-chin," Murasakibara-san looked down at me. "Hm? What is it?" I looked up at his face.

"Do you like Aka-chin?" Hah? "Like him? Of course! I like everyone! Why do you ask?" I smiled. "Not that. Like as a lover." He said. My face started to blush. "Wh… what are you talking about, Murasakibara-san?!" "Nothing…" he ate his pocky stick.

Does it something matter with Aida-san? Maybe I'll text him later.

After school, I walked with by myself. I texted him about why he didn't came at club. Sigh… I wonder… what you are doing right now, Akashi-kun.

Time pass, today is Saturday. The day Kise-kun and I have our date? I waited at the place he told me to wait. I looked at my text. Akashi-kun hasn't sent any message about that day.

"(F/n)cchi..!" Kise-kun called me from a far. "Ah! Kise-kun!" I walked to him. "Uwaa… (F/n)cchi look so pretty with that dress." Kise-kun smiled. "Thank you. Anyway, what are we going to do?" I asked. "Hmm… how about we eat some ice-cream?" he said. "Don't worry. I'll treat you." He held my hand and walked to ice-cream store.

Uwaa… there's lots of flavor… "Just chose whatever you like." "Uh… then, I'll picked mint choco chip!" the ice-cream man gave me a scope of mint choco chip ice-cream. "Thank you." I licked the ice-cream. "It's delicious!" "Ehh…? Really? Let me try." Kise-kun licked my ice-cream. "Wha…?! What are you…?!" "Mmh… it really is delicious." This is… indirect kiss?! "Huh? What's wrong, (F/n)cchi? Your face is flushed." "Eh? I… it's nothing!" I said nervously. "Uhh… let's go to mall or something!"

At a mall, we were having so much fun. Playing some game, looking for a beautiful dress, what an awesome day! But,

"Hey, are you a model?" asked a woman. "No. I'm just a high school boy." "But you looked so handsome for a high school boy."

He looked so popular here. Even it's not at school.

On the other side at Riko house, "Akashi, lent me your phone." "Heh? What for?" Akashi asked. "Just give me your phone!" Akashi brought his phone to Riko. She looked at the message. One of the messages he hasn't read it. She read the message. "Hehh…?" she typed something and sends the message.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Akashi asked. "Nothing. Just typing some message." Riko gave the phone to him and walked to her room.

At the café, I drank the coffee. "Hahh…! What a fun day!" I said. "Yeah." Kise-kun drank his coffee. "Kise-kun," "Ng?" he looked at me. "Thanks for today! I had fun!" I smiled to him. Kise-kun surprised and then he smiled at me.

"Finally, (F/n)cchi smiled." Eh? "Lately, you looked very down. Is there something matter at your place?" asked Kise-kun. "No… nothing happen at my place! Thanks for worried about me!"

And suddenly, there's a rung at my phone. "Ah! Excuse me." I looked at my phone. A message from Akashi-kun! I read the text. And that's makes me shocked.

"_(F/n), sorry. I think I won't be back at your place anymore._

It's a lie right?

_I like it here. RIko-san also wanted me here._

It's a lie right?!

_I will stay here with Riko-san, forever. That's why, sorry (F/n)."_

Please tell me that this is just a dream!

"Eh? (F/n)cchi?! Why are you crying?" Kise-kun asked me worriedly. "I will… never meet him again!" I covered my face. "(F/n)cchi…?" why did you broke our promie? Akashi-kun?

"Are you tired? Let's go home now." Kise-kun took me to my place.

At my mansion, "Sorry, Kise-kun. For making you worried." "Don't worry. You should take some rest. I'll see you later then!" Kise-kun left.

I walked to my room. I lay to my bed. So… that means, he lie to me.

"_Do you… feel lonely if I'm not with you?"_

"… _I feel lonely if you're not my master."_

That's also a lie.

Why? I don't get it! Why did he lie to me?! After what I did to him. Am I… not good enough for him? Akashi-kun… I feel so lonely!

At Riko house, Akashi went to Riko's room.

"Ng? What's wrong?" Akashi looked so angry. "What do you mean by this?" "Hah? I don't get it…?!" Riko looked at Akashi with surprised. His faces turn rage. "A… Akashi?" "Did you… just delete Ojou-sama contact?!" he asked.

"Eh? N… no I didn't!" "Then, what did you texted her?" she twitched. "Answer me!" Akashi said with rage.

"I… I just want… you to stay here with me." Riko started to cry. "Because... I love you!" she confessed him.

"But still, you did something terrible." "I… I know that! But, I don't have a choice!" Akashi walked to his room. "Ah! Akashi!" she followed him.

He packed his stuff and walked to the door.

"Don't go! If you go, what should I do?! I'm alone! Don't leave me!" Riko begged him.

"Hey, Riko-san, do you think that you're the only one who felt that?" "Eh?"

"Ojou-sama…. Also felt that way." "R... right now, I'm your master right?! You have to listen to your master!" said Riko. "You're right. I have to listen to my master. But, you're not my master." Akashi opened the door. Riko looked surprised when she looked the person in front of her.

"Hyuga-kun?"

"he's your master." Said Akashi-kun. "Why… are you here?" "I… I don't want to quit as your servant." Riko surprised. "No matter how many times you said 'fired' on me, I still want to be your servant!" Riko cried. She hugged her real servant. "Huwaaa…! Sorry! Sorry...!" Akashi smiled and left them.

At my room, I still cried about what he just texted. I can't live here by myself. I don't know when Tetsu-nii will come back. "Akashi-kun…!" why do you leave me here? In this darkness alone?

"_Ojou-sama!"_

Eh? Wait! In the text, he didn't say Ojou-sama. He said before, he will always call me that if he's not at school. Then, I've been tricked.

BRAK!

"Kya!" I surprised. I looked at the door. My eyes are wide open. "Akashi-kun?"

"Ojou-sama!" he ran to me and hugged me. "Wh… what are you doing here? This has not been a week!" I asked. "I can't take it anymore!" eh? "I can't let my master cry! It's my duty as a servant!"

I cried. "You idiot! I'm was very lonely this week!" "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. Because, I'll be here whenever you wanted." "Akashi-kun..."

"Anyway, you don't mad at me?" "Eh? what do you mean?" I asked. "About the message... It's not me you know..." I smiled "I knew that." "Eh? You do?" I nodded.

I looked at his face and smiled at him. "Welcome home, Akashi-kun." Akashi-kun smiled back. "I'm home, Ojou-sama."

Serve 6, end.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for this crappy and weird story. right now, I've got a bad fever. But I'm still making this story just for you all. I will have some break for a while. I had no idea what will happen in the next serve. But I will think about it! Well, I will rest for a while. until then, bye!<p>

Like and Review negai?

Koro.


	7. Serve 7

Konbawa minna...! sorry for the late Christmas post! I'm kind of worried of this serve. But, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Serve 7, Birthday Christmas!<p>

Today is 17th December! That means… it's almost Akashi-kun birthday! What present should I give to him? Hmmm… maybe we should celebrate it together!

At the club, "Celebrate Akashicchi birthday? I'm in!" Kise-kun excited. "Lots of food…" Murasakibara-san only thought about food. "Eto… then everyone in right?" I asked. "Yeah…!" everyone's in! "Hmm… where we should celebrate it?" I thought. "Why don't at your house?" suggested Midorima-san.

"Eh? No! You can't!" Akashi-kun lived with me there! "How about here?" suggested Aomine-kun. "That's a good plan!" thank you, Aomine-kun! "Let's get busy then!" everyone started to excite.

"Busy for what?" everyone flinched. We all looked at our back. A red hair boy and a golden eye on his left eye. Yes, it's Akashi-kun!

"N… nothing busy! Right?" I looked at they all. "Y… yeah! Nothing busy! Uh… anyway… my tummy kind of hurt! So I won't be able to practice! Bye!" Kise-kun ran off. "Ah…my head also hurt! Sorry! I have to go home now!" Aomine-kun also ran off. "Akashi, I've got a text from my family that I have to go home right now. Is it okay?" asked Midorima-san. "Y… yeah." Midorima-san left the room. "Aka-chin, I'm going to buy some food. So it's okay that I leave you here with (F/n)-chin right?" asked Murasakibara-san. "It's… its okay." Akashikun looked very confuse. "Well, bye-bye Aka-chin, bye-bye (F/n)-chin!" Murasakibara-san walked away.

"What happen?" "You didn't look in the future?" I asked. "No. I don't want to." He said. I smiled. "I see."

"So, what happen? What are you hiding from me?" he glared at me. "Ghek! I… I'm not hiding from you anything! Ahaha…!" I laughed. "Then, today we won't be having a practice. Shall we go home?" "Yeah!" I said with smiled.

At home Kise-kun texted me. He said he will buy some decoration with Midorima-san. And then Aomine-kun texted and said that he will buy the cake. Well, you know about Murasakibara-san. He'll buy some food. Well as for me, I'll distract him for not practice.

18th December, at the club everyone decorated the place. I looked at Midorima-san. He's cutting some bear shaped. It's cute!

"Uwaa… Awesome! Midorima-san!" I praised him. He looked very proud. "Hmph! This is nothing!"

"Ah! I must go now! Have to distract Akashi-kun." I ran to the door. "Sorry everyone! I leave this place to you!" I closed the door. "Oi Murasakibara! Help us for a bit!" said Aomine. "Ahh no way! It's so tiring!" Said Murasakibara with lazy tone. "You're no use!"

I told Akashi-kun to come to my class and I waited him. The door has just pushed. I looked and that's Akashi-kun. "Oh! (F/n). What is it that you want to talk about?" he said. The girls at my class are shocked and glared at me. I think I have told him to come at the wrong place.

I carried my bag and walked to him. "Uhh… anu… just want to asked to go home together." I said. "Hah? But, today…" "Today there's no practice. Everyone still have some business." I cut his line. "I… see. As expect our manager." Ghek! I felt some strange aura. I looked back and that's his fans aura. It scared me! "A... anyway! Let's go!" I pushed Akashi-kun out the class.

Outside the school, I wonder what happened at the club. "Ah! Akashi-kun, can you wait? I think I forgot to get my note." I said. "I'll get it for you." He said. "Eh? N… no need! I'll get it by myself! You just stay here okay!" I ran to the club. "She's acting very strange."

At the club, I opened the door and I looked to the place. It's quite nice. "Ah! (F/n)! You've came." Said Aomine-kun. "I thought it will be a mess." I said quite surprise. "Well that's Kise alright who made this place." Said Aomine-kun. "Anyway, what flavor should I pick for Akashi?" asked Kise-kun. "Hmm… I'm not quite sure." I thought.

"Then I'm going to buy whatever that is." "Wait!" I said. "Ng? What is it?" "Can I come along?" I asked. "Sure. Why not." He said. "Then tomorrow after school okay!" I said. "OK!"

"Ah! Akashi-kun is waiting for me! I hope he won't be suspicious." I said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" I went outside.

I looked there's Akashi-kun waited me. "Akashi-kun! Sorry that I'm late!" I apologized. "It's okay. It's my job to listen what my master say." Said Akashi-kun. "Hey, we're still at school you know!" "I know that." He smiled and we walked home. "What will you make for dinner?" "Hmm… maybe pasta." "Yay!"

19th December after school, I texted Akashi-kun that I will go to some place with Aomine-kun and suddenly, I felt there's a dark aura like yesterday I feel it. I looked back and that's Akashi-kun fans.

"Wh… what is it?" I'm kind of scared with their face. "You with Akashi-sama… you're no match for that!" what does that mean? "A… anu… this isn't what you mean by that! He is just my old friend. There is no such thing of that thing or whatever that is. Didn't I have told you last time?"

"Who know that you just say that and fool us!" one of the girls said that to me. "And you also with Kise-sama. What a low girl you are!" I stood up while look down. They all surprised.

"I have something to do now. Excuse me!" I walked away. "(F/n)cchi…"

I closed the door and I looked next to me.

"Yo!" Aomine-kun!" I surprised. Did he overhear that? "Let's go! Aomine-kun!" I forced to smile. "Yeah."

At the cake store, the waiter said, "Welcome young couple. What do you need?" y… young couple?! Oh yeah! It's just two of us! It's like… we're dating! Kyaa…! I just realize now! It's embarrassing! Now I'm nervous!

"Strawberry shortcake please." Said Aomine-kun to the waiter. "And you want to write something?" asked the waiter. "Just write, 'Happy Birthday Captain'." I said. "Okay then!" "Ah! We will pick it tomorrow." I said. "Okay! May I know your name?" asked the waiter.

"Kuroko (F/n)" he wrote my name. "Kuroko-san huh… okay! You can take this cash for pick up." "How much is it?" asked Aomine-kun. "It'll be 2 thousands yen." I checked on my wallet but Aomine-kun already gave the money to the waiter.

"Thank you! Please come again!" the waiter bowed his head and we left the store.

"Thank you. I'll pay you later." I said. "No need. I just want to do this for our captain. So that's okay. You don't need to pay me back." He said. My face turns red. "Then… thank you…" this is really like a date! And we are so close!

We arrived at my place. "Thank you for walk home with me." I said. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you later then." He left to his place and I went inside.

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama." Said Akashi-kun. "Yeah! I'm back." I walked inside. "Today's dinner is fried salmon with a honey mayo sauce." He said. "Then I'll eat it right away! I'm starving!" I walked to the dining room and eat the dinner that he made for me.

"_You with Akashi-sama… you're no match for that!"_

"_Who know that you just say that and fool us!"_

I didn't lie to them at all. Akashi-kun is just my servant. Nothing more than a servant.

20th December, it's Akashi-kun birthday. I woke up very early and I change my pajamas. I went out but Akashi-kun spotted me.

"Where are you going in this early morning?" he asked. "Uhh… Kise-kun asked me out and beside, it's already 9." I said. "With those clothes?" he asked me and pointed to my clothes. "It… it is none of your business. Anyway, I have to go now! Don't you dare follow or use your future power!" I commanded him. "I understand, Ojou-sama." I left the mansion.

I arrived at school. Everyone's there. "How's the preparation?" I asked. "Ready!" winked Kise-kun. "Cake?" I asked again. "I'll get it later." Said Aomine-kun while holding the cash. "Anyway Kuroko, where's your present?

Eh?

"Don't tell me that you forgot."

I FORGOT THE PRESENT!

"Ahahaha… don't worry (F/n)cchi. I also haven't bought my present." Kise-kun laughed. "Then let's go buy the present right now!" we both ran to a present shop. "They are idiot!" said Midorima. "Yeah…" said Murasakibara.

After buy the present, we went back to the school and went inside the club. It's perfect. Until wait night come. Can't wait!

RING!

Ng? Message? I picked my phone. It's from Akashi-kun.

"_Ojou-sama where are you right now? You aren't lost right?"_

I texted him back and send the message.

It's already 4 p.m. I told Akashi-kun to pick me up at my favorite store. It's quite far from my mansion. But I know that Akashi-kun will come!

He came to me for an hour. "Ojou-sama! Did you wait me too long?" asked Akashi-kun. "No. Not at all!" I said. "Shall we go then?" he lends his hand to me. I blushed and I held his hand. "Okay! Let's go!"

We walked to our place and walked pass to our school.

"Hey," I said. "Hm? What is it Ojou-sama?" Akashi-kun looked at me. "Can we stop by here?" I asked. "In school? What for?" he asked. "Just wanted to come by." I said. Oh! I know! I grab a handkerchief and have it to him. "Here. Cover your eyes with this okay." Akashi confused. He held the handkerchief and covered his eyes.

"Give me your hand." He lends his hand and I held it. I took him to the club. "Where are we going anyway Ojou-sama?" he started too curious. "Ehehehe… just wait." I open the door.

"Okay you can open it now." I said. He opened it and looked confused.

"Why is it dark?" he asked. "Wait just a second." And there's a sparkle light in the room. And there is someone sang a birthday song. We both saw a candle in front of us. And the lights were on.

Akashi-kun looked very surprised. "Happy Birthday, Captain!" Everyone said happily. "Everone…" "What's with that face Akashi?" Aomine-kun smirked. "You all did this… just for me?" "It's all (F/n)cchi idea!" Akashi-kun looked at me. "Ojou-sama?" he said that with a low voice so I'm the only one who could hear it. "Well… we all want to do this anyway. Because,"

"You're very special to us." We all said it together.

Akashi-kun eyes are wide open. "Make a wish!" said Murasakibara-san. Akashi-kun closed his eyes to make a wish. After that, he blew the candles.

We all happily celebrate this party. And we all gave him the present. He looked very happy. I looked at his smile, it makes me happy. And it's time for the end of the party. Before that,

"Akashicchi, because it's your birthday, you have to tell the truth okay." "Hah? What do you mean?" Akashi-kun confused. "Answer this. We always thought something." "Okay?"

"Do you think of Kuroko more than an old friend?" asked Midorima-san. My face turns red. If that question for me, it's hard to answer even I know the answer.

What will he say?

"Maybe yes maybe no." He answered. "Uwoo… that means Aka-chin liked (F/n)-chin…" Murasakibara-san said while eating the food. "H… hey! Quit it already! Let's go home now, Akashi-kun!" I said nervously. "It's already this late. I also have to go back." Said Kise-kun.

We walked home together. What does that mean back there?

"_Maybe yes maybe no." _

Does that mean he has a feeling for me? More than a master?

"Don't worry Ojou-sama. I said that because that's true right?" "Eh? What do you mean by that?" I looked at him. "I love you as my master. That's why." He explained. "I… I see…" even so,

My heart beat so fast. Why? I'm not loved him or anything like that.

Time past to 24th December, its Christmas Eve! I was making a scarf for him. Because his hair is red, I'm making him a red scarf.

Don't underestimate me. Even I can't cook, I still can knit! I also make it for others. Only Akashi-kun left.

"Ojou-sama." "Kyaa!" I surprised and hid my knit on my back. "Don't do that! Knock the door first if you want to enter!" I scolded him. "I've already knock the door many times but you didn't response. So I thought something matter." He explained. "I… I see… sorry."

"Anyway Ojou-sama, what were you hiding?" asked Akashi-kun. "It's nothing! Don't bother!" I said. "I see… then, here's your lunch." He put my lunch on the desk. "Thank you." "Is there anything you want me to get it from you?" asked Akashi-kun. "That's enough."I said. "Then, excuse me." Akashi-kun left the room. That was a close one! I thought he knew it already.

RING!

I picked up the phone. "Hello? This is (F/n)."

"Hey there (F/n)! You remember me right?" these voices… don't tell me…

"Taiga-senpai?" I surprised.

"So you remember me! That's good! How's going?" asked Taiga-senpai. "I'm fine! What about you?" I asked him back. "I'm doing well actually. Kuroko and I want to visit you." "Really? That's great! When will you guys come?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. Maybe at 26th." He said. "I see. Well, I'll be waiting for that then." I said happily. "Yeah! Me too! Well, got some work to do. I'll call you later then. Bye!" "Bye, Taiga-senpai!" I hung the phone.

25th December, it's Christmas! I've already prepared the present. First of all, I came to Kise-kun house and gave the present.

"Uwaa! You make this by yourself?" asked. I smiled to him. "Yeah! Merry Christmas, Kise-kun. Thank you for being my friend." "Merry Chirstmas too, (F/n)cchi." Kise-kun also gave me a box of present as well. "Thank you!" "Oh! And here's for Akashichi. Your house is next by with Akashicchi right?" he said. "Yeah! I'll give it to him."

"Well, I have to go to the rest. Bye!" I walked to Midorima-san house.

"You went here just to give me this?" he asked. "You don't like it?" I looked kind of sad. "No. it's a great give. Thank you." "Merry Christmas Midorima-san! Thank you for being my friend." I said. "Merry Christmas, Kuroko." He gave me two box of present. "Eh? Why is it two boxes?"

"You r house is near with him, that's why I give you two boxes." He answered. "I see… well, Thank you! I'm going now. Bye!" I walked to Murasakibara-san house.

"Uwaa… scarf made by (F/n)-chin…" "And I gave you extra snacks. It's all your favorite right?" I asked. "(F/n)-chin look like a santa claus…" " Ehehe… Merry Christmas, Murasakibara-san. Thank you for being my friend." I said. "Merry Christmas…" he gave me lots of food. "That's also for Aka-chin."

"Okay! I'll give it to him. Bye for now!" I left his house to the last place. To Aomine-kun place.

"Thank you. It's a great gift." "Yeah! Merry Christmas Aomine-kun. Thanks for everything!" I smiled with a little blush on my cheeks. "Merry Christmas. (F/n)." he gave me two boxes present. "For you and Akashi." He said. "Okay! Thank you, Aomine-kun!" I looked happy.

"Well then, I have to go back. See ya then!" I left his house.

Man! It's so heavy! I walked and looked at te park. Because I'm tired, I sat on the swing. "It reminds me when we were little..."

"_Akashi-kun! Let's play the swing!"_

"_Slow down, Ojou-sama!"_

"_Didn't I told you to stop call me that?"_

"_Sorry."_

I hope it will never end. I look at the time. "Crap it's already this late!" I hurried ran to my mansion.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama." He said. "Help me carry this…" I said. He carried all of it. "From who is it?" he asked. "This is from Kise-kun, and this is from Midorima-san, this food you know it right? From Murasakibara-san. And last is from Aomine-kun. Rhey all told me to give it to you as well." "I see. Thank you. (F/n)."

We both open the present. It's all a dress. I love it! "They all so pretty." I smiled. "This is nice." Said Akashi-kun. I haven't give him my gift. Maybe now is the time. I looked at my bag.

Eh? I check it again. Where is it? Where's Akashi-kun scarf?! I remember that I put it in the small bag. But… where could it be? Last time I'm at… the park!

I stood up. "What's wrong?" "I forgot something at the park. I'll be back later!" I ran to the park.

I went to the park and I looked at my bag. "Found it!" I hold the bag very grip. "Thank goodness it still here!" I said relive. My feet felt so cold. I didn't wear a boots. I can't bear to walk.

"You need help?" I looked back. I smiled. "Yeah! Akashi-kun!" he gave me the boots. I wore the boots. "What are you looking for?" I blushed. I gave him the bag. "Eh? For me?" I nodded. He opened it and he looked surprised.

"Red scarf?" "I… made it by myself. So, sorry that it's not good enough." He wore it. "It's perfect. Thank you." He smiled. I'm glad that he liked it. "Ojou-sama, can you look back?" "Eh? Sure." I looked back as he said. "And close your eyes." I closed my eyes. Few seconds, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes. But I don't see any different. "Look at your neck." I looked at my neck. It's a necklace shaped of basketball. "You buy this for me?" "I thought girls would love this kind of stuff. But it's kind of boyish one." I smiled to him and hugged him.

"I love it! Thank you!" the snow fell to us.

I let go of the hug.

"Hach!" I sneeze. Akashi-kun smiled and gave me the scarf that I made.

"Let's wear it together." he said. I smiled. "This scarf is useful after all." and we walked to our mansion.

"Merry Christmas, Ojou-sama."

"Merry Christmas, Akashi-kun!"

And that's the end of this night Christmas.

26th December, Taiga-senpai said he will come.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who might it be?" asked Akashi-kun and he opened the door. "Hello there!" "Oh! Master Kuroko! Welcome back!"

I ran to the door. "Tetsu-nii!" I hugged him. "Hey there (F/n)! I've missed you!" "I missed you too!" I said happily.

"Hey there (F/n)!" "Taiga-senpai!" I smiled. Ng? There's someone else there. A girl?

"Who are you?" I looked with curious.

"Ah! I haven't introduced you to her." Tetsu-nii held her shoulder. "This is Satsuki Momoi. My girlfriend."

EHH?!

Serve 7, end.

* * *

><p>That's the serve 7. it's my gift for you all! muach/ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year minna!

And also Happy birthday my beloved Akashi! (Our beloved Akashi!)

And special thanks for KuroichiRukibara, Sakazuki123 and also Natsume27 who gave me courage to make this story until made this serve so far. I really owe you guys. /

Like and review negai?

See you at the next serve!

Koro.


End file.
